MTV
by twistedcandy
Summary: Damon has connections and he is not afraid to use them, what will happen to Damon and Elena when Damon decides to?
1. Chapter 1

**MTV**

**A story by Burntcinnamon**

**Enjoy!**

I was sitting in my room writing in my diary when I heard a knock at my window, I looked up startled and saw Damon at the window perched on a slender tree branch of the tree near my window.

I walked over slowly and opened the window,

"Hey Elena! Do you want to play Mariokart with me?" he asked excitedly

_Wow, I had never seen Damon like this. Never. Why was he so excited and happy? No idea! But Damon is my best friend and I DO want to make him happy._

" Sure," I told him" Come downstairs!"

" Nope!" he quipped back arrogantly

Before I knew it, I was in Damon's arms and everything around me was a blur, I faintly registered that Damon must have grabbed me from the window and he was running towards- somewhere? With me in his arms. In Damon's arms. But surprisingly, being in Damon's arms didn't bother me that much. I mean, I and Stefan weren't together and Damon and I are BFFWB as Damon likes to call it.

_Best Friends Forever With Benefits…_

Soon the world around me focused again and Damon was looking down at me arrogantly with a smile on his face,

"Enjoyed the ride?" he said seductively

"Nope, now put me down!" I yelled in his ear playfully, I knew it would hurt his ears because of his super vampire hearing.

"Heh, I don't think so, 'Lena!"

Damon walked up the front steps with him carrying me bridal style and kicked open the front door, I smacked his shoulders so he would let me down but all he did was _laugh._

When we were inside the Salvatore Residence, Damon dropped me on the couch and ran over to the Wii to turn it on.

"So we are playing Mariokart here?" I said

"Took you long enough to figure that one out!" he said

"Then, we are going to watch TV. We are going to watch Jersey Shore, kitten!"

"Don't call me kitten!"

"Okay…. Kitten!"

I smiled and laughed, Damon really was my best friend.

I HART THE VAMPIRE DIARIES AND I LOVE ALL THE CHARACTERS GO VAMPIRE DIARIES!  


So DO YOU LIKE IT? Reviews

Please

XOXOXO~s


	2. Chapter 2

**MTV**

**By Burntcinnamon**

**Part 2**

**Dear Reviewers,**

**Thanks! I am posting this same author's note on all of my active stories, I'm going on vacation really early tomorrow morning and will not be able to update while I am on vacation. So, I am going to put one chapter on all of my stories and if you guys review, then expect an update when I come back from vacation. Its your choice, if you want a update, review or favourite my story or put me on your story alert. That way, I know someone is actually reading this stuff!**

**XOXO~S**

ELENA POV

I snuggled closer into Damon's muscular chest, we had played Mariokart and I had failed miserably. Damon didn't even use his vampire reflexes but he was a lot better at me, I actually went backwards! Damon had won all 5 races we had played!

Now, Damon and I were watching Jersey Shore and we were laughing at the cast's crazy antics.

"Noooo!" Damon shouted at the television," Don't do that, walk away dude!"

I laughed," You talk to the TV?" I asked Damon

"Yeah!" he shouted back

When the episode finished, Damon flipped off the television and turned towards me:

"So, Miss Elena, it is going to be your birthday in a week's time!"

"Yeah, I guess. It's just going to be hard without my parents, I wish I could see them one more time" I said quietly

Damon stroked my hair and whispered "I know, but don't worry, you have me"

"I know, thanks" I said

I reached up and hugged Damon after a second's hesitation; he hugged me back wrapping his leather-clad arms around me. 

_It felt comforting for Damon to be there, Stefan was never like this. He never hung out with me like Damon and I did just now. Damon's my best friend and I plan to keep it that way. For him, for me, and for us._

Damon picked me up in his arms and said quietly" Let's get you home before Jenna freaks out"

And before I knew it, Damon and I were standing in front of the tree near my window…

"Elena, don't scream and hold on" he whispered, so I held on. Damon vaulted up to one of the branches near my window and climbed inside, and then dropped my on my bed.

"Thanks"

"Anytime"

"Damon? How did you vault that high?" I asked because seriously, he jumped pretty high

"Awesome Hot Vampire Strength" Damon said smirking at me and preening a little.

I couldn't help but check him out a bit, I _was_ a girl, and he apparently was an awesome hot vampire…

Damon smirked one more time, kissed the corner of my lips and disappeared out the window.

_Wow, _I touched my lips and then got ready to go to sleep…

Go vampire diaries!

DAMON POV

Heh, her heartbeat is so loud, it sounded like a freaking jackhammer in my ear!

I thought about what I should get her for her birthday, and I had the perfect idea and I was sure that she would like it. I could give her two presents:

Elena mentioned she wanted to see her parents one more time, I was sure Bonnie had a spell for that.

I KNOW the girl who owns MTV, she owes me a favour. Her name is Tia, I am sure if I give her a call that she can maybe offer Elena and I a job on Jersey Shore as guests.

Elena needs to be wowed. She will be mine…

Elena needs to be happy.

GO DAMON, GO VAMPIRE DIARIES,GO STEFAN,GO ELENA, GO DAMON,GO STEFAN,GO DAMON!

Soo, Did you like it? 

Review

Please

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously on MTV,_

"_Elena, don't scream and hold on" he whispered, so I held on. Damon vaulted up to one of the branches near my window and climbed inside, and then dropped my on my bed._

"_Thanks"_

"_Anytime"_

"_Damon? How did you vault that high?" I asked because seriously, he jumped pretty high_

"_Awesome Hot Vampire Strength" Damon said smirking at me and preening a little._

_I couldn't help but check him out a bit, I was a girl, and he apparently was an awesome hot vampire…_

_Damon smirked one more time kissed the corner of my lips and disappeared out the window._

_Wow, I touched my lips and then got ready to go to sleep…_

_DAMON POV_

_Heh, her heartbeat is so loud, it sounded like a freaking jackhammer in my ear!_

_I thought about what I should get her for her birthday, and I had the perfect idea and I was sure that she would like it. I could give her two presents:_

_Elena mentioned she wanted to see her parents one more time, I was sure Bonnie had a spell for that._

_I KNOW the girl who owns MTV, she owes me a favour. Her name is Tia, I am sure if I give her a call that she can maybe offer Elena and I a job on Jersey Shore as guests. _

_Elena needs to be wowed. She will be mine…_

_Elena needs to be happy._

NOW THE PRESENT-

Damon POV

I flipped through the contacts on my iPhone and found her~

Tia Michaels ~ MTV

I dialled her number and waited as it rang, on the 3 dial she picked up

"Tia Michaels, MTV!" Tia chirruped

"Hey Tia, its me Damon? Damon Salvatore" I said

"Oh! Hey, so whatcha calling' for?" she asked

"Well, remember you owe me a favour?" I asked hoping that she did because I didn't want to compel her

"Yeah" she said

"Well, its one of my friend's birthday and she loves MTV. I was wondering, can you get us a spot on Jersey Shore?" I asked politely

"I can't access the records now, Damon, I'm driving home but come down to my office tomorrow with her, and we can talk then!"

"Okay" I replied

"KK, then, bye" she said

"Bye" I replied

I shut the phone and decided to walk over to Bonnie's to see about that spell, when I knocked on her front door; Bonnie opened it but had a wary look on her face.

"What Damon?" she yelled

"Please don't be angry, I'm not here to terrorize you, I wanted to ask you about a spell so Elena could see her parents one more time? - You know, for her birthday?" I asked imploringly turning on the charm

"Oh, sorry, come in"

"It's alright" I said

I swung my foot experimentally across the threshold of the door and then walked inside following Bonnie. She grabbed a dull mauve book off the dining table and brushed dust off the cover, I noticed when she did that, golden intricate lines spread across the cover.

Bonnie continued to flip through the book and stopped when she found her spell, I began to read over her shoulder.

_The one and only spell to see the dead safely and without black magic [* difficult magic-often used for non-good purposes] ._

_It can transport up to 4 people into the realm of the dead and they can converse with the dead peacefully and safely. This spell will mentally transport the people into the realm of the dead and they have to travel to the Haven, the Haven is the only area where the living and non-living can exist together._

_In order to do the spell, the witch must chant-_

_Siestano Vierde_

_Mesta Cantaldo_

_Glofiste_

_Let the forces of nature falter and allow the living to remain with the dead_

_Until nature takes over_

_And the witch and people who wish to be transported to the realm of the dead must be in a circle holding hands and must have a photo of the people they wish to speak to in the middle of the circle. Also there must be a black and white candle lit to represent the living and dead. When the witch says the spell, a line of magical fire will burn across from the white candle to the black candle and the living will be transported._

_In order for the witch to bring back the living, they must only say the first three lines of the spell, there is no time limit for the spell and it can be repeated several times._

"Wow" Bonnie said

"So can you do it?" I ask

"Yes, Elena's birthday is in a week's time so I will have enough time to prepare, come on her birthday" Bonnie said

I nodded and said thanks before walking out the door back to the lonely Salvatore mansion to turn in for the night.

**SO, did you like it? Please review! And im sorry for the really late update! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! I am really sorry for the very very super later update, I just had no idea what I wanted to do with this story but now I do! So anyway, thank you guys for all the amazing reviews! I am super surprised and here is the chapter-**

Bonnie continued to flip through the book and stopped when she found her spell, I began to read over her shoulder.

_The one and only spell to see the dead safely and without black magic [* difficult magic-often used for non-good purposes] ._

_It can transport up to 4 people into the realm of the dead and they can converse with the dead peacefully and safely. This spell will mentally transport the people into the realm of the dead and they have to travel to the Haven, the Haven is the only area where the living and non-living can exist together._

_In order to do the spell, the witch must chant-_

_Siestano Vierde_

_Mesta Cantaldo_

_Glofiste_

_Let the forces of nature falter and allow the living to remain with the dead_

_Until nature takes over_

_And the witch and people who wish to be transported to the realm of the dead must be in a circle holding hands and must have a photo of the people they wish to speak to in the middle of the circle. Also there must be a black and white candle lit to represent the living and dead. When the witch says the spell, a line of magical fire will burn across from the white candle to the black candle and the living will be transported._

_In order for the witch to bring back the living, they must only say the first three lines of the spell, there is no time limit for the spell and it can be repeated several times._

"Wow" Bonnie said

"So can you do it?" I ask

"Yes, Elena's birthday is in a week's time so I will have enough time to prepare, come on her birthday" Bonnie said

I nodded and said thanks before walking out the door back to the lonely Salvatore mansion to turn in for the night.

**Present-**

The next day-

Damon vaulted through Elena's window and saw Elena writing in her diary.

"Hey!" Elena smiled at Damon, " Good Morning!" 

"Good Morning!" Damon said, "Look, Elena, I have a surprise for you- so come with me"

Damon scooped Elena up into his arms and vaulted out the window again and to his car that was waiting a couple blocks away. Damon carefully tied a blindfold around Elena's eyes and helped her into the car and fastened her seatbelt, he then hopped in and began to drive to MTV studios.

After 15 minutes, Elena whipped off the blindfold,

"You know, Elena, the whole point of the blindfold is the element of surprise" Damon purred

Elena shivered, wondering how Damon made her feel like that and he WAS only her friend, well her best friend.

A couple minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot and walked inside Tia's office, Elena stifled one she saw the pretty blonde behind the desk. _ Oh, so Damon "surprised" me with his new girlfriend? Great! _

" Hey, I'm Tia, YOU must be?" Tia asked

" I'm Elena" Elena said

" So Tia, have you figured out if there is an available spot on Jersey Shore?" Damon asked

" Sorry Damon, we already have guest stars booked straight through the next couple months. B-ut, if you are interested- There is a casting call for a new show called The City Of Angels. You guys would have to go to Los Angeles and well yeah."

" Damon? Why are we doing this?" Elena asked curiously

" ITS your birthday present, _and you'll be doing some bonding with me. _" Damon purred

Elena blushed, " OMG thanks!"

Tia smiled a them both and gave them each a clipboard,

"Here, sign up for the casting call and audition- Don't worry, Damon, you and Elena look HOT together! You'll defiantly get in especially since I will be putting in good word for both of you" Tia said brightly

Elena blushed and Damon heard her heartbeat pound when Tia said "You and Elena LOOK HOT together!"

Damon and Elena both wrote down their names, birthday's, hobbies, etc. and gave the clipboards to a smiling Tia.

Damon wrapped his arm around Elena, " Do you want to go to Los Angeles?"

"With you? Yes, I do." Elena said blushing again

_Damon smiled, the old fashioned "I have to woo her" thing was working and he was happy it was because he was -_

_Honestly_

_Passionately_

_Obsessively _

_Truthfully_

_Crazily &_

_Romantically_

_In love with Elena Gilbert._


End file.
